Talk:Iden's Rebellion
Incomplete Needs some more information on why, how and what the end result of the the rebellion was. -- Q 09:46, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) deletion discussion *Hirogen prey hologram -- Information belongs at Hirogen, seems like an attempt to describe a character and the general events surrounding the Hirogen use of holotechnology at the same time. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:30, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) **'Keep', I can see this being useful. Tyrant 16:36, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant **I agree. The article needs work, but the topic has merit. Keep. --Josiah Rowe 17:43, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) ***Would it not be better suited at Hirogen? The topic is already covered in fairly good detail the History section of that article. At the very least, it needs a rename and a complete rewrite - leaving the current article in place after a keep would not be good. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:18, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) ****I agree that the article needs a rewrite, but what name would be better than the one it has? --Josiah Rowe 18:35, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) *****Holographic Revolution, Hirogen holotechnology, Iden's Rebellion... "Hirogen prey hologram" doesn't sound like a particularly descriptive title for the events that took place. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:41, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) *****I was thinking more of the 'species' not the events. There is a lot to be said. They had a quest, religious beliefs, a little war (this is covered at Hirogen), they took two Voyager crewmembers, they interacted with other species both shown and referenced. We could also have a list of species or even characters that fall into this group. Tyrant 18:28, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant *'Moved' to Iden's Rebellion--Captain Mike K. Bartel 07:59, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) **Nice to see our votes taken so seriously. I stand by my reasoning, a prey hologram and a revolution are not the same thing. Tyrant 11:57, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant ***I was considering the "species" themselves -- a group of intelligent, or semi-intelligent holograms. They were created from Federation technology and Federation programs -- the share common origins with the Doctor, James Moriarty and Vic Fontaine (Federation AI come-to-life) -- shouldn't then their "species" be hologram? An article defining their creed as a whole would definitely put them in the same room as their holographic brethren. VIVEL'REVOLUTION!!! -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 14:49, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) *I change my vote to delete. I agree with the species working well under hologram. And I agree with events being fine under Hirogen. Tyrant 02:07, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant ***Do understand -- the original deletion request was over the article title -- since there was both a species and events referred to, and the article title poorly described both. The species was already at hologram, and the events were left open -- there are many more rebellions than just Iden's Rebellion possible to be listed at military conflicts -- i don't think that changing your vote matters at this point as the article has moved and the faulty title was deleted -- the new article stays. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:33, 24 Mar 2005 (EST) vfd consensus * Iden's Rebellion - there is already section in the Hirogen article for this as well. Should this be moved and made into a redirect as well? --Gvsualan (now with boots on...) 19:37, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) ** I would think so. I'm backing up my old buddy Gvsualan. Tyrant 21:27, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant ** Keep there are a lot of military conflicts on this site -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:59, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Keep'. Agree with Captainmike. A significant event such as Iden's rebellion deserves its own page. -- Lincolnian 23:45, 11 May 2005 (UTC)